High School
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: After being forced by their bosses Alfred and Louise now face an entire year of high school as seniors. This is going to be interesting. Maybe AmericaxFemGermany On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay, long story short. **

**This story is basically where America and a FemGermany are forced to go to high school in America.**

**Why? For two reasons.**

**One it is because compared to other nations they are the youngest.**

**And two because it is going to be very funny.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany sighed silently again and rubbed her temple with one finger.

Sitting next to her and ignoring her was her boss Christian Wulff who simply shifted through his paperwork.

"I've experience a lot from my bosses." Germany finally said. "But I do believe that this takes the cake."

"I fell flattered." Christian said.

"Don't be, I don't think that was a compliment."

"Either way you are not getting out of this." he said.

"I just don't understand, why?" she asked.

"I believe, and the president of America agrees, that you and the others should have some sort of an education."

"When we were children we got the best education that was offered, even me as a girl." she retorted.

"Times and studies have changed."

"I still don't see the reason for this."

"I reason is simple. I believe you need this."

"I can understand college, and depending on the college, but high school? And in America?"

"No more arguments please."

"I'll show you arguments." Germany mumbled.

"Question." Germany said.

"Shoot."

"If I am away who is going to take care of everything?"

"Your brother."

Germany snorted. "Want to bet?"

"What does that mean?"

"As much as I am in order and I am never late and everything else is properly done? Gilbert is the exact opposite. Good luck boss."

The rest of the trip was in silence as Christian Wulff finally realized what having her brother in charge of the country and her being in another country for a year actually meant.

* * *

"I. Hate. You." Alfred said carefully pronouncing each word.

"So you've said."

"Hate. You."

"So I heard."

"So much hate."

"You said that many times."

"Full of hate."

"I'll note it."

Alfred glared at his boss who simply smiled and stared at him.

"Something bothering you Alfred?" he asked almost innocently.

"Blinding. Red. Hate."

"Maybe we should up your prescription on Texas then." Obama suggested.

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Why?"

"If you remember correctly it wasn't my idea in the beginning."

"You went along with it. You couldn't just have said yes. Oh no! You had to say 'Maybe I should make my country go with the country of Germany to high school as well.'"

"Why are you so full of hostility Alfred? That's not good for you."

"I'm older than you. Many times. Really old."

"Mm hmm. I know."

Alfred groaned and buried his face in his arms that were on the desk.

"Seriously? High school? For me? One of the people who had build this country and seen it evolve through so much?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. Seriously. One of the people who had build this country and seen it evolve through so much." Obama retorted.

At that moment entered Germany and her boss. Germany had no emotion on her face although Alfred could see from her clenched fists that she was not happy of these turn of events.

Neither was he.

The two bosses shook hands before they sat down and started to agree on the conditions.

One, they would live in one of Alfreds state houses, the state that they were attending actually.

Two, they would attend the high school for the entire year as seniors.

Three, they would have all the same classes.

Four, they will have credit cards that would help supply them with everything that they needed.

Five, they would pretend to be siblings.

After the fifth one both Alfred and Louise stopped listening and instead were wondering what their bosses were going to tell the other countries on two of the G8 members and one being a world super power was going to be for an entire year.

They would have to live together in the same house for an entire year and pretend to be siblings outside the house.

Alright, that much they could do. They looked enough alike to pretend to be siblings.

"I have a question." Louise interjected.

Their bosses looked up.

"What if something should happen and they wish to talk to our parents? What happens then?"

Obama smiled. "There is no need to worry about that, we have everything taken care of."

"Oh if I could only believe one of those statements." she said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alfred said.

"You're getting a bad feeling just now?"

* * *

"Shall we have a recap?" Louise asked.

Alfred didn't say anything but tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"We have mathematics, two kinds of history, a foreign language that we didn't have a choice of picking, half a year of gym and the other half health, science, English, and computer class as well as in the end of the year what you call regents for the foreign language, English, history, science, and math. Wonderful."

"Wonderful." Alfred repeated.

"Not to mention the fact that we will be in the same school as your people and lord only knows what is going to happen."

"What does that mean?"

"I've seen your movies Alfred, according to all of them high school is something close to hell. And also it is where the star football player has a secret and burning love for the resident geek of the school and only will allow him to love her in public once she becomes part of the 'cool' crowd." Louise said.

At that Alfred cracked a smile. "All right I get it. Most of my high school movies are the same."

"Most?"

"Shut it."

The remainder of the ride continued in silence until they reached his house.

"Cute house."

"…I can't tell. Is that sarcasm or are you telling the truth."

"The truth I assure you."

"Oh. Thanks."

They entered his house. Alfred waved his hands to the stairs. "Third room on the right, that's where you can stay."

"Thank you."

* * *

Louise rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"Fine, just a mild case of jetlag." she answered as she took a bite of the pizza Alfred had ordered for dinner. She wrinkled her nose at the taste. "After being in Italy and having Italy cook an actual pizza from quite literarily scratch nothing else can ever compare to it."

Alfred shrugged as he bit into his own slice. "Tastes all the same to me."

"So what is on the agenda?" she asked.

Alfred nodded to the mess of papers lying in front of them. Louise bit down the instinct to gather them all and sort them into order.

"Starting Monday we go see the principal at about seven-forty, get our schedules, and begin our first day."

"I love how they put us together and told us everything today seeing as its Sunday."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Alfred drove them to the school in his car. Louise tapped her foot on the floor of the passenger seat.

"I cannot believe we are about to do this." she said.

"We don't really have a choice." Alfred said.

"Unfortunately."

Louise opened her bag and pulled out a case. Opening it she took out a pair of glasses and slid them on.

"You wear glasses?" Alfred asked.

"Occasionally."

Alfred parked the car in the student parking lot. The two of them sat in their seats for another minute before picking up their bags.

"Alfred?"

"Mm?"

"What names are we going as here?"

Alfred froze before taking out a piece of paper from his bag and peering at it.

"We are…Alfred and Louise Jones."

"I can't even keep my last name?"

"Guess not. Now let's go."

The two stepped out of the car and entered the building. There was a crowd of students already in the school and the crowd seemed to part as Alfred and Louise walked through it. Whispers began to fill the air.

"Why is that I feel like they are talking about us?"

"Because we're two new students that transferred here their senior year?"

"Maybe."

Soon they found themselves in the principal's office where the principal, Mr. Kinta, sat behind his desk grinning at the two of them.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to my school." he said.

Alfred and Louise forced a smile.

"It is an honor to be accepted into your school Mr. Kinta." Louise said.

"Ah, a child with proper manners. That's rare to see nowadays." he said. "By the way, what is your accent?"

"German."

"Hmm. Interesting. Now then let me give you a rundown of your schedule and of our school. On your parents insistence we have given you the same classes at the same time. You will take calculus, global history, American history, physics, English, the foreign language that has been selected for you is Italian, gym at first then it will shift to health class where you can learn how to take care of your bodies and other activities." he winked here at the two. "And of course the favorite class of lunch and computer class. The teacher in each class will explain to you what will be required and needed from the both of you."

"Now our school has a variety of after school activities and sport teams. We have a school newspaper, drama club, fashion club, cooking club, and many more. We have a swimming team, basketball team, baseball, soccer, football for the strapping young man." he nodded towards Alfred. "And we have a cheerleading squad, tennis team, golf, and a bowling team for the young lady." he nodded towards Louise who narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I would rather be on the football team." she said almost coldly.

Mr. Kinta froze at the ice in her voice before saying "Now listen here young lady. Around here we respect our teachers and principals."

"And where I come from we don't make sexist remarks like that." Louise retorted.

Mr. Kinta wagged a finger. "I would hold back that temper if I was you missy. Or else you might be in that seat of yours more often and I won't always be so nice."

Alfred heard the creek of the wood on the chair that Louise was sitting on bend to almost breaking point. Glancing down slightly he saw her clutching it tightly.

Mr. Kinta threw her another look before continuing. "All of our sports are coed so the both of you have a chance at being on them."

He handed them their schedules and stood up.

"I will walk you to your first class."

Alfred and Louise followed him out of the office and through the hallway. On the way to the class he pointed out to the music room, the gym, the cafeteria and the art room.

"The first number of the room" he explained. "Is what floor they are on. We have five floors in total. Odd numbered rooms are on the right side and even numbered rooms are on the left side."

He stopped outside of one room. "Alright here is your math class. Good luck to the both of you."

He left them then on his way back to his office.

Louise made a motion of grabbing the gun she had hidden in her boot and shooting him.

"No shooting my people."

"He deserves it for that sexist remark."

"I know he does but still."

"I didn't even take that bullshit from my boss over the ages, I will certainly not allow some insignificant human to talk to me like that."

Louise opened the door to their math class and they entered the room ready for their first day of high school.

**Okay, I think that's enough for one chapter.**

**I don't know if I want to make this an AmericaxFemGermany fic. What do you guys think?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
